


Finding Your Home

by WhiteWave1218



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime), Code Geass, Creepypasta - Fandom, Durarara!!, Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Vampire Knight, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Lemons, Light Yaoi, Light Yuri, M/M, Original Character(s), lots of them - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWave1218/pseuds/WhiteWave1218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the day came for Jennifer Snow to learn who her life mate would be, she wasn't expecting this. A killer,  a member of what the people called, "The Devil's Brigade". Her alpha was a monster and there was no way out.</p>
<p>It was a whim, curiosity, nothing more. Jeffrey Woods was only keeping it till he grew broad.  But you never know how people change you. </p>
<p>You never know how you'll find your home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this would be my first work on this site, and it's one that I wrote with my best friend. We hope you enjoy it.

Sitting in a classroom full of students, Miss. Jennifer Snow was watching the clock anxiously. Her work was done and she was far too distracted to focus on her book. Her leg bounced nervously under her desk and she couldn’t keep her fingers from drumming on the wooden surface. Next to her, Yuki Kuran, her best friend since kindergarten, mouthed, “Are you okay?” Jennifer nodded, though her stomach was disagreeing with her, her nerves rolling all over the place.

When the bell finally freed them, Yuki dragged her to their tree in the courtyard, “You’ve been dodging all day. Who is it?” The elder girl questioned, practically on the edge of her tree root. 

“I’ve been dodging because I don’t know yet. I’m supposed to get the introduction package today.” The brunette slumped next to the tree, “Where you this nervous when Kaname came to see you?”

“Ha!” Yuki plopped next to her, “I was shaking so bad...” The red-eyed teen smiled, “But Kaname’s been great, he’s letting me finish school and has even mentioned that I could even go to college someday.”

“Well, not all of us get the alpha that’s been lovesick over you since you were born.” Jennifer playfully pushed at her friend.

“Hey,” Yuki protested, “He is not lovesick, and I met him in elementary school!”

“Still,” The other omega grinned, “doesn’t change the fact that you’ve had your mate planned for years.”

Yuki gave up, leaning on her friend's shoulder, “I hope you get the nicest, most handsome alpha in the world, Jenn. You deserve it.”

Jennifer rested her head on top of the smaller girl’s, her friends sweet, flowery scent calming her nerves. 

In their world, when an omega reached maturity, the government would pair them with an alpha. Very rarely was the match unsuccessful. And an alpha could choose their own mate if they wished, but the omegas had little to no say in the matter. As soon as nature decided which nature they were, omegas were property, waiting to be claimed. In the old days, abuse was rampant, and omegas were no better than slaves. Now it was a bit more civilized, but their positions hadn’t been raised much.

Yuki, in Jennifer’s opinion, was one of the lucky ones. Kaname Kuran had been a freshman in high school when a chance meeting had introduced him to Yuki. It had been a field trip to the city zoo. Yuki had gotten separated from their group and had been wandering around, lost, alone, and frightened. Kaname’s bio group happened upon her and the alpha had been head over heals from the first glance. The Kuran’s were an influential family and Kaname had been adamant in his choice, and so, Yuki was engaged at age six and would never have to feel the same anxiety that clawed at Jennifer’s gut as she waited for the government to decide her fate.

“Well,” Yuki said, scrambling to her feet, “Best get it over with. Let’s get you home.”

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer let Yuki pull her up. The two omega’s caught a bus that would take them to Jennifer’s street, then they raced to her house in the suburban neighborhood. Jennifer’s house was small, it was just her mother, her younger beta brother, Luke, and the omega herself. Yuki’s family was a few houses further down, but Yuki lived at the Kuran manor now, with her alpha.

Naomi, Jennifer’s mother, greeted the two girls warmly when they bounded in. “Is it here?” Jennifer asked, her heart feeling like it was apt to explode.

With a worried smile, Naomi stepped aside to reveal a package sitting on the table. Yuki pushed ahead and snatched it up. “Hey!” Jennifer cried, “That’s mine!”

“I know,” Yuki laughed, “let’s open it in your room.”

Jennifer shot her mom and exasperated look, but followed Yuki too the room at the end of the hall that was Jennifer’s domain. The mated omega quickly settled on Jennifer’s bed, the innocent looking package in front of her.

“I’m amazed you can stand it in here.” Jennifer commented, letting her red backpack fall to the floor, “Since it’s minuscule compared to your palace.”

“If you don’t stop calling my house a palace I’m not going to invite you anymore.” Yuki shot back.

“Oh, how on earth will I survive without Lady Kuran’s invitations. I might wither away.”

“Stop stalling and come open this already.” Yuki demanded.

Unable to argue, Jennifer sat across from her best friend. The tan sleeve looked too normal, it held her future in it after all, shouldn’t it be a little more intimidating. 

The omega took a deep breath and began to peel the tape off, flipping the top open she pulled out the manilla file; but all she could do was stare at it.

Yuki waited for the longest moment before saying, “Jenn, no matter how much you stare at it, the contents won’t change.”

Fingers shaking, she flipped it open.

And gasped in horror. 

Yuki had been meaning to let her friend pour over the folder in piece for a few minutes, but the look on Jennifer’s face changed those plans immediately. “What?” Yuki asked, “What’s wrong? You look awful? Is it some geezer?”

“Worse.” Jennifer choked, “It’s so much worse.” Unable to say any more she handed it to Yuki. The teen’s wine colored eyes roved over the photo and the data page inside, and instantly saw the cause of her friends distress.

The world they lived in was a dangerous one at times, monsters crawled from the shadows beyond their country and tried to end their civilization. To combat this the government opened a different branch of their military. Section 13, the Devil’s Brigade. Comprised of secret operatives, the unit was deadly and effective. But in order to fight these monsters, they had to be stronger and faster. So the members of Section 13 were all enhanced and all of them were dangerous. Some were downright frightening.

Like the alpha in the photo, the alpha who was meant to be her best friend’s mate. This... killer.

The man in the photo was ghostly pale, his skin was nearly white. And his eyes were ringed with black, the irises a striking ice blue with raven black hair falling into them, wild locks brushing past his lean shoulders. But he most frightening feature was his smile, psychotic by itself, the alpha had scars tracing up his cheeks, almost to his ears. Making the grin even more ghastly. The biography data named him Jeffrey “Jeff” Woods. And he was the alpha the government had chosen for Jennifer.

“He’s a monster.” Jennifer whispered, her arms wrapped around herself, “I’m being given to a monster.”

“No,” Yuki said, slapping the file closed, “I’ll go to Kaname. He has friends in the government. We can fix this.” She set it aside and drew her friend into a hug, “It’s going to be okay. We’ll fix this. Don’t worry.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“They are insistent,” Kaname explained to a pale Naomi and a panicking Jennifer, “unless there is another Alpha who wished to claim her. Jennifer must be given to Mr. Woods.”

“They can’t do that.” Naomi pleaded, “They can’t give my little girl to that beast.”

“I’m afraid, Mrs. Snow, that they can.” Kaname said apologetically.

The beta mother gripped her daughter's hand, “We’ll figure something out. There has to be some kind of appeal. Surely other families have protested to Section 13 getting omega’s before. How can a family give their children to those killers?”

“One of the promises Section 13 makes is that the work will not affect the member's chances of being mated.” The alpha said, “Some have indeed protested but the government has made it clear that eligible members will receive an omega if they want one.”

Jennifer’s mind was racing, she had to come up with something, fast. “Wait,” a crazy idea sprung into her head, “what if you mated me? Yuki and I are practically sisters. An alpha having more than one omega isn’t unheard of. And I wouldn’t be any trouble. I promise.”

Yuki, who was sitting next to Kaname, placed a hand on his arm, “It’s a good idea.”

Kaname looked a little bashful, “I am honored by your willingness to be my omega, Jennifer, but I don’t think that would work in the long run.”

Jennifer wasn’t even slowed, “Okay, I’ll find another alpha. Any alpha would be better than this.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have long.” Kaname said. “A Section 13 mating is pushed even faster than a regular one. And it’s cut close enough to the omega’s heat so the family doesn’t have a lot of time to come up with an alternative.”

A new fear swept over her, her first heat. She was only fifteen, she’d heard other omegas whisper about it, telling how it felt amazing. How the only thing they wanted the whole time was their alpha to breed them. She thought that maybe, if she had a good alpha, one she’d liked, maybe she wouldn’t mind it. Maybe it would even be a good thing.

That hope was dashed forever now. Her alpha was a monster, a killer, who would probably rape her long before her heat ever came. She’d heard that sex before the first heat was really painful and traumatic. She was scared, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The forest was dimly lit by the filtering moonlight, dark shadows perched in the trees, waiting for their enemies to come, seeking destruction and only meeting their own.

On one branch a pale figure in a white kevlar lined hoodie waited with his companion for the patrol. The solemn faced alpha kept tangerine colored eyes on the leaves ahead. Minutes passed, the the younger alpha spoke, “I heard you’re meeting your omega tomorrow? Excited? Nervous?”

Icy blue eyes flickered over to the brunette, his voice rasped, “Never thought you much cared for small talk, Inaho.”

The soldier shrugged, “Slaine heard that a new one’s coming in. That it's yours. He was… concerned.”

The cheshire grin that permanently marred Jeffrey Woods’ face widened, teeth flashing in the moonlight, “I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. So I told the boss I wanted one. I’ll probably fuck it a few times and then get rid of it.”

A dry chuckle filled the humid night air. Jeffrey’s fingers tapped on one of his many knives’ hilt, “Something funny, Inaho?”

“Just that you are severely underestimating an omega's effect on an alpha.”

The flickering light flashed on a naked blade, “I don’t underestimate shit!”

Kaizuka Inaho held up his hands in surrender, “Never mind, forget I said anything. I’m sure you’ve thought this through, Jeff.”

The knife was reluctantly, returned to its sheath. As much as Jeff itched for a fight, Slaine could be a real pain in the ass when he wanted to be. Inaho didn’t keep the omega on a short enough leash in his opinion.

The bloodthirsty soldier remembered when they’d given him her info. The girl they were giving him was pretty enough. Auburn hair and warm chocolate eyes, at least she had some curves. Yeah, he guessed two weeks of her and his curiosity would be satisfied. Then he’d probably send her to one of those breeding centers. Yeah, a few good romps with a heat struck omega and that would be it.

That simple.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki was fussing, it was getting annoying, but every moment with her best friend was becoming precious. The omega was carefully pulling the brunette's hair into a ponytail.

"I'm gonna miss you." Jennifer said.

"Don't talk as if we're never going to see each other again." Yuki scolded.

"It's certainly not likely." Worried brown eyes played with a lock of hair that Yuki was allowing to frame her face. "I'm practically getting kidnapped."

The smaller girl turned Jennifer's chair around to glare at her, "I want you to stay positive, okay?"

"Positivity is over rated."

"Your face is overrated."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and got up, brushing her skirt down nervously, She followed Yuki out into the regal hallway of the Kuran manor. Kaname had offered for Jennifer to meet her alpha in his home. Since her father wasn't alive to oversee it, Kaname had graciously offered to step into the role.

Down in one of the sitting rooms Luke was playing his DS in a stuffed chair. Naomi was trying to read her book and not cry. Jennifer sat next to her mom and wrapped her arm around the beta's waist, "Heya."

The older brunette hugged her daughter back, "It's going to be okay, lovely."

"I know." Jennifer whispered, "I know."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A sleek black government car pulled up the drive to the Kuran manor, inside Jeff was getting twitchier by the second. He hated leaving the compound, the city was too clean, too peaceful. His head itched and the sun was too bright. He kept his white hood pulled up, shading his face from the glare. Sitting across from him looking very annoyed was a pencil-pusher that the compound had sent to make sure it went smoothly.

Standing on the steps was the alpha, Kaname Kuran, next to him his petite omega. Rich burgundy eyes, watched the car as it pulled up. The last time Kaname had had the pleasure of meeting a member of Section 13 he'd nearly gotten into a fight with them. He did not think this encounter would end any better.

Yuki took his hand into her own, "It'll be fine. No worries, right?"

The alpha smiled down at his precious omega. Yuki was such a blessing, so sweet and trusting. Even though her friend's future was on the line and primed for disaster, the omega was hopeful. He brought up her hand and kissed her fingers, "Thank you for your faith, love."

The driver of the car opened the door in the back, letting out a mousy beta male in glasses. Then the alpha, wearing a rumpled white hoodie and torn jeans, emerged from the car. Kaname scented old blood on the alpha. His grip on his own omega tightened, he felt a maw of concern for his mate's friend sink in his gut.

The official bowed to Kaname, "I thank you, on behalf of Section 13, for allowing these proceedings to occur in your home. It is a truly great alpha that would represent an omega that he had not sired."

"Yuki would never forgive me if I didn't help her friend. And Jennifer is very dear to me as well. I would not have it anyother way." Kaname responded with all the dignity of an alpha lord.

Jeff scoffed, this alpha wouldn't last ten seconds in Section 13. All fluff and show, no real strength. He followed the official into the house, his droning a dim echo in his ears. His senses were on high alert, he could practically hear the quick thumping of the small omega's heart. Feel the tension in the air radiating from the taller alpha. A scent in the air caught his attention, it didn't seem to belong in the house that was rich with the scent of flowers and red wine. It was light, and much fainter in quantity The scent had come on so gradually that it had surprised him.

Then the small procession stopped, Jeff's eyes snapped into angry focus, he needed to know where that sweet fragrance was coming from. A woman was in the middle of the hallway, she was a thin beta, with dark brown hair and eyes. She bowed and said in a thin voice, "I'm Jennifer's mother and I would like to again voice my disapproval of my daughter's match."

The government's associate sniffed, "Mrs. Snow, perhaps you don't understand the full importance of your daughter's engagement. To be matched with one of your nation's protectors is a great honor."

"Honor?" The woman shot a terrified look at Jeff, "You're taking my daughter away and giving her to that- that… killer!" The stutter was obvious but the beta managed to finish strong, a determined fire alighting in her eyes.

Jeff felt his adrenaline begin to rush, the scent that was beginning to gnaw at his instinct was just in the next room. Less than six feet away, a door opened, a boy poked his head out. He was looking nervously at the confrontation quickly building in the hall. But with the door opening came a concentrated burst of that smell. Jeff took a step forward, his body moving without his bidding. A maddened look flickered into his normally dead eyes, a grin more befitting the cheshire cat spread across his face. The light in the hall illuminated the scars on his face. The young beta quickly drew back into the room, frightened.

"Mrs. Snow," The official said, his tone growing slightly dangerous "where is the omega?"

"Sir," Kaname said, his voice laced with alpha authority, "please, keep your manners when you speak to the women in my house."

"My apologies, Mr. Kuran, but I'm afraid we have a bit of a schedule." The man said, the sourness still plain to hear.

The young omega broke from the group and darted into the room, the rest following at a more sensible pace. By now, Jeff's patience was wearing thin, then he rounded the corner and saw her. The scent's owner. She was standing at the window, her back to the door, shoulder's stiff as she looked out at the darkening sky. She turned slowly, alit by the dying sun, her dress swished about her like a waterfall. Her long auburn hair was tied in a high ponytail, with two shoulder-length locks to frame her tense face. Her photo had not done her the proper justice, or maybe now that he could smell her it was different. She was beyond words.

"Miss. Snow," The official said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. This is-"

"Jeffrey Woods. " Jennifer said, her voice had a slight quiver in it, she twisted her hand together nervously.

"Who else?" He says as he begins to move closer, much faster then she was comfortable with.

The omega drew against the wall, a hand moving to grip at her arm, she looked like a cornered animal, "I-It's nice to m-meet you."

"It's nice to know I'll have such a pretty omega." He said as he reached to touch her neck.

A panicked look forms in Jennifer's eyes, she glances at the the other alpha in the room, pleading. Kaname materialized on her other side, a defensive shadow. Jeff grew even more impatient, he was getting in the way of him and his omega. Jeff wanted to get rid of him and had a hand reach for a knife before he remembered that he lacked his weapons, irritating him even further, "Back down." Jeff growled as he pulled his hood off revealing his scars and black rimmed eyes

"She isn't yours yet." Kaname said dangerously, placing a comforting hand on Jennifer's shoulder as she gasped at the disfigured alpha. She stepped closer to the noble alpha, reaching up to grip his jacket.

Jeff's mouth twitched revealing his teeth to the alpha, "She will be sooner than you think." Jeff said with the intent to kill thick in his voice.

The tension between the two alphas forced the betas to leave the room, Yuki tried to stay behind, but Naomi pulled her along. Jennifer watched them escape, longing to join them, but she was trapped, unable to so much as breathe.

Kaname bared fangs of his own, "If we succeed she won't be yours at all." He hissed.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you won't." Jeff grinned as he reached for the omega once more.

Desperate to dispel the violent storm, Jennifer allowed him to grab her arm, even though her instincts screamed at her to run. "I-it's okay, Kaname." She looked back at him, "Y-you can go."

He frowned at her, casting the pale alpha another glare, "Are you certain?"

Trying to be brave, Jennifer nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

The brunette alpha gave her hand a squeeze, "We'll be close."

She nodded, watching his retreating back, wishing she could leave too."Took long enough." Jeff sighed as he cupped that back of her neck looking into her eyes, "You're even prettier then your picture."

The frightened omega jumped, her eyes flashing over to meet his gaze, but at hearing his words, dropped it. "T-thank you, I-I guess." She muttered, his touch was cool against her skin, and she wished he would let go.

"That mouth would look even prettier screaming my name." He said as he brought his hand from around her arm up to her lips and began tracing them with his thumb, tilting her chin up.

Beating like a jackrabbit, her heart froze, her lips parting, wide eyes staring up at him, "If- If I scream, they'll come back in." Jennifer choked.

"Then don't scream." Jeff said as he tightened the grip on the back of her neck, drawing her closer. Her scent was getting stronger, mixed lightly with the scent of her fear, "We might even get to have some fun before the meeting is over if you don't."

Needing to get some air, she broke from his grip and stepped around him. Shaking fingers lightly touching her lips where his touch lingered. Jeff's cheshire like grin returned as he advanced towards the omega once again, "I always did like a little chase." He whispered as he grabbed her by the waist, spinning her to face him again.

"Please," She gasped, her hands on his chest, trying to push him back, "let me go."

"But why?" He asked as his hand trailed up to her neck "When you'll be mine to do with as I please soon enough."

Courage spiking she smacked his hand away, "I will never belong to you." Jennifer swore. Her voice steady, eyes fierce.

Jeff's hand shot to her delicate neck, his grip tightened enough to labor her breathing slightly, "Who else will take a noisy omega like you?"

She had to work for her air, but his words made her angry. "K-Kaname would." She snapped, "In fact, I'd much rather be with him and Yuki than a monster like you."

"Least this monster," he begins as he throws her into the ground, pinning her down, "doesn't need to hide behind an omega to look big."

"Kaname is a better alpha than you'll ever be!" She yelled, taking no notice of the angry alpha hovering over her.

Jeff wraps his hands around her throat and squeezed tight, to tight for her to draw air, "Shut it! He'll never be anything more than a pretty boy hiding in a castle!"

When Jennifer felt his fingers begin to strangle her neck, she realized how stupid she'd been to push him. She tried to scream, scrabbling at his wrist, trying to pry his grip loose. "I'm sorry." She gasped, "H-help. Help!"

"I should just breed your cunt right here, right now!" He shouted, his hands squeezing even tighter.

The door slammed open, Kaname the first to rush in. With a roar he yanked the smaller alpha off the distressed omega, throwing him into the far wall. Jeff darted back as quickly as he was thrown off the omega, but now his anger directed at the alpha who interrupted him.

Yuki ran in next, rushing to Jennifer, helping her sit up, "Are you okay?" The omega asked as her friend choughed.

Mouth gaping at the two alphas fighting, the official scrambled for his phone, "This is Agent Johnson! Woods attacked the omega, he's out of control!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jennifer was sitting in her own room, a cup of warm cinnamon tea clutched between her hands. Yuki was sitting next to her, head resting on her shoulder as the two girls watched a show together. Then there was a knock on the door, Kaname pushed it open. Yuki paused the video, "Well, will they annul the bonding?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, just slid next to the two girls, pulling Yuki into his lap. He took a moment, breathing in her sweet smell. "Honey," Yuki said, "as much as i'm enjoying this, we have more important things to take care of."

Kaname looked at Jennifer with a measure of sympathy, "I'm sorry, but they won't back down. If anything this episode has only accelerated their time table. They want you to be in the compound by the end of the month."

"What!?" Yuki exclaimed, "He tried to kill her and now they want to send her to him gift packaged!"

"That was my fault." Jennifer found herself saying, "I crossed a line."

"He was choking you!" Yuki yelled at her, "Don't defend him! Wait. Why are you defending him?! He tried to kill you!"

"I don't think he would've killed me."

"Jenn," Yuki's eyes grew fearful, "he threatened to rape you. Do you know what that could do to you?!"

"Yuki, we were in health class together." Jennifer sighed, focusing on the swirling bubbles in her tea.

"Pre-heat sex is dangerous for maturing omegas. It could mess with your hormones, you might never have a heat, you might never bond properly to any alpha!"

"Yuki!" The younger omega yelled, "I know." Her hands were shaking, tears glimmering in her eyes.

Yuki took the tea from her, setting it down on the bedside table, then pulled her friend into a hug. Kaname drew both the omega's into his arms. Dropping a kiss on both their heads, Jennifer was still shaking, her fear scent growing heavier. "Jennifer," Kaname said softly, "We will do whatever it takes to keep you home." He rubbed her back, trying to calm the scared omega, "I promise."


End file.
